


Poppin' the Chimney

by FatAssMirage



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Grenades, Object Insertion, Vaginal Fisting, grenades going places they shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatAssMirage/pseuds/FatAssMirage
Summary: During one of their frequent play sessions, Anita decides it's time to take it up a notch.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Poppin' the Chimney

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't how I wanted to say hello to the Apex Legends fandom, and yet here we are.
> 
> Credits to my friend, who I won't name for their own protection, for the idea for this. I'm not sorry I wrote this. I am, however, too embarrassed to proofread it.

Wraith let out a loud groan as Anita flexed her fingers inside of her, body shaking at the sensation. She was four fingers deep and essentially getting fisted, especially considering how large the other women's hands were. Every small movement Anita's hand made, Wraith felt and it made her sob. 

"You made such beautiful noises," Anita whispered, in the same tone she used when addressing her out in the ring. "I can't wait to hear you sing when you see what I have planned for you next."

"W-what?" Wraith barely managed to ask, before she saw Anita bring up her other hand, holding a round object.

"Congrats cadet," the woman purred. "You just graduated boot camp. Time for you to play with the big girls."

Wraith could barely believe her eyes as she looked upon the object. "Is that a-"

"It is," Anita was quick to cut her off. It was a grenade. And it didn't look like a cheap sex toy neither. It looked genuine. "If you don't think you're ready, I can always bring out the strap."

Wraith knew this was dangerous. She could also hear the light murmur of danger warnings in her head as she stared upon the item in question. Normally the other Wraiths left her to her privacy when her and Anita spent time together, however this was clearly different. This added a whole new level of danger to their private sessions.

"I-I want it," Wraith managed to croak out. Anita's hands twisted to rub at just the right spot inside of her as a reward, pulling a new moan from her throat. 

"Good girl," the woman whispered as she started to retreat her fingers from inside of Wraith. "Shh," she hushed when Wraith whimpered from feeling empty. "You'll feel plenty full soon."

Wraith faintly heard the sound of a bottle of lube being opened and closed. Wraith was taking a moment to catch her breathing as Bangalore brought the bottom of the grenade to her entrance.

"Ol' Painless knocking at the door," Anita growled as she began pushing it in. The groans Wraith made didn't sound human as Anita had to force her hips still. 

The stretch was unbelievable, more than even Anita's hands. It was hard and textured in a way that made Wraith want to scream as it got half way in, stretching her to her max and making her sob. 

Pushing it in the last few inches was easier, it just slid into place like it belonged to them. Wraith was squirming still, gasping and desperately trying to move her hips. Anita held her steady though, hand leaving her cunt and holding her thigh as she spoke. "Great job, cadet," she purred as she rubbed Wraith's bare thigh. 

Wraith was just about to talk when her head exploded with shouting. It felt like every Wraith in every alternate timeline was screaming at her. All shouting some variation of the word 'danger.' Wraith grabbed her head, trying to quiet the voices long enough for her to see the threat.

"What's wrong?" Anita asked, the hand that was on her thigh went to her knee to get her attention. "Your eyes are-"

Wraith didn't give Anita a moment to finish, because she noticed something on her finger that shouldn't be there. "Is that the pin to the grenade?" Wraith asked, pointing at Anita's hand.

Anita quickly turned her attention to her own hand, her face dropping as if she just saw a ghost. "Oh-"

"Get it out of me!" Wraith shouted, trying to sit up.

"Just push and I'll grab it!" Anita demanded, pushing Wraith down as she pushed her fingers back in Wraith.

It took a few quick attempts, the grenade was slick and Wraith was struggling to relax enough to push. But eventually, it popped out and Anita had it in her hand. Panic was taking over both of them as time ran out.

In a split second, Wraith had an idea and threw her right hand out in front of her and created a portal. Anita got the idea and threw the grenade in, Wraith closing the portal after it was gone.

Both breathed a sigh of relief. They met each other's eyes and both shared a shaky laugh now that the danger was gone.

They laughed until they heard an explosion in another part of the compound. Both looked towards the noise, startled.

"Where did that portal-" Anita began.

"MY BEDROOM!" came the panicked shouts of Elliott from across the building. 

Wraith and Anita shared another look, before both broke down into laughter once again. 

Both were relieved that nothing important got destroyed, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway if you enjoy shitposts, check out my twitter.
> 
> Kinkshame me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FurryGeneralHux?s=09)


End file.
